The Caravan
by AboveTheStarsAndSky
Summary: Hermione, one of eight children of a poor farmer, is supposed to marry into the wealthiest family in her village in order to save the family farm, but she can't. So on the eve of her eighteenth birthday she runs into the forest where she meets a group of traveling performers who offer her a chance to escape. Draco/Hermione
1. Arranged

I awoke to the feeling of the sun slowly burning my face. Slowly I sat up and looked out of the window beside my bed. The pale blue sky beautifully speckled with a few clouds and the sun shown over the field of corn that would be ready to be harvested in another month. It was all beautiful, calm, and quiet. Very quiet. It has never been this quiet in all of the days that I had lived. _Maybe father felt we should all sleep in this morning._ I looked around my room expecting to find the other two who share this room to be asleep. But the beds were empty. I leapt out of the bed and quickly ran out of my room. There had to be something wrong. Growing up as one of eight children, and being the only female at that, taught me a few things; if you're the last one up you don't get breakfast and if at least two people aren't trying to kill one another, something is wrong.

I found everyone in the living room, quietly whispering to one another, none of them wearing the simple grins which I was so used to seeing. As soon as I stepped into the room the whispers stopped and eight sad faces turned to me.

"Father, is something wrong?" I asked. The older man that peered at me looked nothing like the father I knew. His face had seemed to have aged ten years over night, deep lines cut into the tired looking skin, and his hands, which had hardened over the many years of working the farm, were shaking. "Nobody woke me this morning." I stated as I gripped my sleeping gown. There was no answer from anyone and the silence was making the tension in the room build.

"Hermione." My father finally spoke, his voice croaking as he said my name. "Would you like to go for a ride?"

The last time my father and I went for a ride together it was to tell me that my favorite horse, Xandria, had been frightened by storm and ran off into the woods and couldn't be found. I climbed into the wagon, now in old pants and a shirt, normal clothing for working out in the field or milking the cows, _oh no what if it was Beatyrce, she just had her calf and could have gotten an infection. _Somehow I knew that wasn't what was happening. Why would my oldest brothers, who now lived in their own homes come over because of a cow getting sick? _What else could it be though? _I began thinking about all of the different problems that would cause the pained looks I had just seen in my family's eyes.

Halfway done that path that led between the farm and the village my father pulled the wagon over and laid his head in his hands. "Father?" I asked. He sat up and wiped at his face, his eyes were turning red and as he faced me another drop of liquid slid down his face.

"Hermione." His voice held a fake confidence which failed to hide his emotions, he must have noticed it to because he let out a sigh and slumped back against the seat. "Princess you aren't a little girl anymore. As of tomorrow you will be eighteen and of age." Was this what it was all about, is he worried that I would run off and marry somebody that he didn't approve of. _What a silly idea, if I were to leave who would fix all of the clothing and keep everybody healthy. _But my father wasn't done. "And as you may know we are having some financial problems and may not be able to keep the farm." I didn't know that. There was another deep sigh from my father and his head tilted up towards the sky. "Do you know the Goyles?" _No, no he couldn't mean it! _"They have offered to pay for us to keep the farm, for good, as long as I promised your hand to their son. Hermione please forgive me, this farm has been in our family for years and if we lose it then what will happen to your younger brothers."

I stopped hearing the words that came out of his mouth after that. I remember bits about the farm being in his family since before the Great War and how the only other option we be to sell the plots to others leaving barely enough to sell for food. But that didn't matter. This man before me, had raised me to think of others before myself, and to understand that what should matter is what is good for the many, not for the one. All my life I tried to live by that teaching to the best of my ability. I would help out any who had asked and given to others who didn't have what I did. And this request was not one that was unusual, most women in our village had arranged marriages, some were even sent to far away villages where they would know no one, not even the man they were meant to marry. So by all means I was a little better off by being married to someone that I had known beforehand and in order to save a piece of my family's history.

But none of that mattered. And even though I knew nothing besides the farm and the little village, and even though this would cause pain to my family, and even though this may be the most selfish act that I could ever commit, I couldn't stay.


	2. Into The Woods

The ride back to the farm was one of silence. While we were gone the boys had busied themselves by beginning the everyday chores, even Peter, Ramel, and Judeil, who had moved off of our land to start families of their own had joined in on the weeding of the field. I climbed from the wagon, in silence, and went into our small home. No one dared to come after me.

In my room I quickly began to fill a small knapsack with little odds and ends that I thought I would need along with one set of clothing, a small dagger that had been given to me for instances when I would be traveling to and from the village alone, a pendant that had belonged to my mother, a loaf and a half of bread, a small pouch that held 100 coin and a book telling of different flora and fauna that lived in the kingdom. I stashed the bag under my bed when I heard footsteps approaching the door.

"Mia." I looked toward the doorway to find the only person who had ever called me by that name, Samuel, the brother which was a year before me, almost to the date. The one I had always been closer to. "Are you alright?" That is when I realized I was crying. When I went to respond my voice just croaked and I began to cry harder. I felt his arms circle around me and we stayed there, standing beside my bed until I felt I could cry no more. _How could he sell me? His only daughter, for a few head of cattle and ears of corn. _Is what I wanted to say, what I wanted to yell, but instead I just cried.

I'm not completely sure when the tears stopped falling or when Samuel laid me on the bed and left me to sleep. But I am sure that when I woke I began to believe it was some sort of fever dream. I rolled over and smiled when I caught the faint sounds of fighting coming from the direction of the dining room. _How did I manage to sleep through the day without anybody waking me? _I swung my legs over the bed but a rough object sat in the way of my feet hitting the ground. Poking out from under my bed was the bottom of my knapsack, looking cruel in the candlelight. _So it wasn't a dream, everything, everything was real. _

I walked into the dining to find a plate of food left out for me, a very unusual sight, and sympathetic glances while everybody tried to continue on as if all was normal. I sat at the table and joined in with the conversations and played along and ate the food that sat before me, _who knows when I'll enjoy food like this again. _But the food held no flavor and my laughs no joy. This was the hardest meal that I had ever eaten and when it came time for everybody to head to bed I just wanted to beg for each person to sit back down and continue the laughter. But I couldn't, and those thoughts just made it all the harder.

I didn't change into my nightgown as usual, I simply slid off my boots and covered myself with my blanket before my fellow roommates entered the room. I laid there for what felt like hours until they both came into the room and then several more until nothing besides soft snoring. I slid out of my bed and into my boots, quickly lacing them before I grabbed my bag. Just as I went to leave the room I looked back at the two sleeping boys lit up by the light of the moon. Just thinking that I wouldn't be able to see them again made a pain shoot through my chest. _I'll be back, as soon as all of this blows over and I have a life of my own. I'll be back. _

All of the candles in the house were out making the only light what was shining in from the moon. Slowly all of the memories that I had in the house came back as I walked past the rooms toward the back door. The time my brothers and I brought a couple of our chickens into the house to prank our parents, and our mother was so mad. She had been pregnant with Markell at the time and had told us that if he came out with feathers it would be all our fault. Then there was the time that Ramel broke his leg trying to climb onto the roof and we all picked on him until he healed. There were so many memories here of laughter, crying, hurting, and just being happy; my entire life was in this house, on this land, a part of this village. And now I was leaving. I was awoken from my memories by hearing my father's voice.

"Yes I have told her about the deal so I guess the rest is up to them. Are you sure there is nothing else that can be done? This is my daughter and I feel like I'm selling her." I heard my father say. There was a muffled response from another man outside of the house. "I just hope she can forgive me." The front door closed and I heard the sound of a horse trotting away. My father headed toward me and before I had time to hide he was in the same room as me. There I was just standing there looking at my father who had aged so much since the day before. Then he turned away and headed toward his room. I just wanted to call out to him, cry and let him hold me until it was all better. I wanted him to find that man on the horse and tell him that the deal is off. But the words didn't come out. And when I heard his door shut I knew it was too late.

As soon as I got outside I felt the overwhelming need to run. I took off toward the tree line on the opposite side of the road to the village and just continued to run. Past the house and my window, past the barn that held Beatyrce and her new calf, past the sea of corn which would be harvested soon, and into the woods. I don't know how far I ran or even in what direction, all I know I when I stopped my arms were scratched and my lungs felt like they were burning. I sat down with my back against a tree and began to cry.

"This was a terrible idea, where am I supposed to go? What am I supposed to do?" I hugged my knees close to me and laid my head on top and just let the tears fall. _Did I make a mistake? _That's when I heard them.

The sound was light at first and seemed to dance around the forest. The best I could describe it was like the sound of fairies laughing. I looked around me and that's when I saw it.

Thank you for reading I didn't put this in the first chapter and I just want to get it out of the way. I don't have or claim to have any rights to the Harry Potter characters. Any likeness to any real people or events is purely a coincidence.

Thanks again for reading and I appreciate any helpful comments.


	3. Lavender Water

-Draco's POV—

"Are you even paying attention to me?" I turned to look at the girl across the table from me. She had angled herself so she could glare at the women filling my glass. "I told you to bring the _lavender_ water not lily. Are you trying to ruin our lunch?!"

"B-but Madame, lavender is out of season and it is needed for medicines and remedies." The women said slowly backing up from the table.

"Do you think I care about that!? Go and get what I want before I get father!"

"Actually," I decided to add "I'm not really a fan of the flavor of lavender, but lily is one of my favorites." I looked up at the women holding the water jug and smiled.

"You can leave now Diandra." My counterpart said defeated. She was a very beautiful girl, I must admit. Her hair was blonde, straight, and each strand was always in place. Her eyes a stunning blue, like the sapphires she had around her neck; and she always dressed in the finest clothes and silks. Honestly any man would be happy to have her on his arm. But she was boring. Everything about her was perfect but nothing about her was original; her posture, her smile, her attitude, all were claimed by each princess in each nation. "Draco you don't have to act so nicely to the hired help, they are nothing compared to us."

I didn't respond and she kept rambling without noticing. This time about the newest dress she had received from her father or something. That this one was perfect and that she wanted to show me, but tradition dictated I had to wait until 'our day'. One topic after another flew out of her perfectly painted mouth and eventually I stopped listening. _How does father expect me to marry this bitchy girl?_

"Mother ordered this large cake from a baker in West Norkland, oh I hope it gets here in time. Oh and Aunt Jamie said that she hired special entertainment for the reception. Some traveling performers, she said."

-Hermione's POV—

_Troupe of the Black Wing _was written on the side of the wagons in front me. They had seemed to appear from nowhere, the jingle of the bells being the only warning. I climbed to my feet as the door on the back of the first wagon flew open.

"Leon, why did we stop? We need to make up time from our stop in the last village." A large women climbed out opening and began to wobble to the front where an old man sat with the reins in his hands, from inside of the wagon I could hear someone yell 'not my fault'. The old man didn't answer but jerked his chin in my direction. The women turned to face me and smile. "Honey what are you doing out here in the woods all alone? Are you lost?" Her smile was sweet and had me instantly trusting her.

"No, well yes, kind of in a way." She cocked her head at me, confused. The old man bent over and whispered something in her ear.

"We are on our way to the Capital, would you like to join us?" That had me confused. I had never heard of them and they knew nothing of me. But what was more confusing was hearing myself answering yes and then being surrounded by the women's big arms.

I followed her into the wagon where three faces greeted me. I took the seat that the women gestured to which was beside to a girl with long pale hair and big eyes.

"Hello." She said as the wagon lurched forward. Her voice was so light and seemed to dance in the air. "My name is Luna."

"I-I'm Hermione." _What am I doing? I really shouldn't be here, what if they kill me, I should have stayed home. _

"I know what you're thinking, Hermione." Luna whispered to me. "I know exactly what you're thinking. That you don't know why you followed this strange women into a wagon and why didn't you stay home. Am I right?"

"How did you know that?" _I am going to die._

"'Cause I was in this same situation about a year ago, so did they." She motioned toward the two boys that had drifted away into their own conversation. Currently the boy with black hair and glasses seemed to be trying to calm the one with blazing red hair. "We all left home, all though the reasons why are our own. And theirs is not mine to tell, and yours I'm not going to pester to know. What is important is that no matter what you were running away from, you are safe now. Now you look tired, so I'm going to let you rest. We can talk more later."

When she finished her sentence I realized how tired I really was and soon found myself drifting off.


	4. The Caravan

The next two days were something of a blur, most of the time was spent on the wagons with few breaks so people could stretch their legs and relieve themselves in the woods. During this time Luna introduced me to all of the other residents of the caravan, although the brief stops never left time for more than an exchange of names and greetings, but the small conversations I had with them when I had the chance were meaningful, and I found myself growing closer to these people with each stop. Luna, the boys, whose names I found out were Ron and Harry after I had woken up the first day, the older women who went by Mama Nella, and I had plenty of time to talk in our wagon. In fact I had learned a lot about the group I was now traveling with.

They were known as the Troupe of the Black Wing, which although the name has a kind of evil tint was because the founder of the group was named Darius Black, and it added some mystery to them. They were performers that traveled around and were often hired for parties, in fact they were heading to the Capital to perform for the prince's engagement party. Each member had come together for different reasons, some had left home like I did and stumbled upon the group, or joined after a performance so they could showcase their talents. In fact there had been many other members, mostly runaways, that have left to go home or because they had found a place they could make it on their own, knowing they could always come back to the Troupe.

"Leon told me earlier that we have caught up to schedule and tonight we can make camp again." Mama Nella said in her kind voice, pulling everybody out their current conversations.

"Are you serious? About time, sleeping on this wagon has gotten old." Ron said stretching his arms out wide. "I need more room."

"I don't know why you are complaining, it was your fault that we were behind to begin with." Harry responded pushing Ron's hand out of his face.

"It was not!" This caused the boys to begin bickering back and forth again, something they had to do at least once a day. _It was definitely your fault. _Luna and Harry had filled me in the night before about what had taken place in the last village they had stopped in. Apparently some of them had sought out a tavern and after a few drinks there was a fight between the red head before me and a much bigger guy, leaving Ron in a state where he needed a break of traveling for a few days, partly because he was behind bars those few days. _If you wouldn't have lost so badly you probably would have been in there longer. Those guards just took pity on you. _

Luna and I fell into a conversation of our own. The two of us had bonded quickly and we were able to talk about anything. Most recently we were talking about the book I had brought with me. She had never really learned to read and found it interesting that not only did I read fluently but I could recount everything I had read.

"If you already know everything in it, why did you bring it with you?" She asked me, flipping through the pages.

"Well in case I forgot, besides I've never seen have of what is in there so if I came across it I wanted to be able to check to make sure I was correct. Also, if I got bored I would need something to do." I told her honestly.

"And if she was cold she would need something to burn." Ron jumped in.

"Ron! I would never burn a book, what kind of nuts are you?!"

"I'm not sure, you should check your book and find out!" I rolled my eyes at him and looked over to Luna who was trying to hold back a laugh.

"You have to admit that was good." She said letting out a light giggle. I grabbed my book from her and titled my head up, and tried not to smile. Everyone else in the wagon just chuckled.

We kept on the road until the sun was getting low in the sky. At some point the guys had climbed out of the wagon and started looking for a spot where there was enough room for everybody and a close source of water.

"How's it going out there lads?" Mama Nella called out of the wagon.

"Ron ran further up and found a nice clearing and stream. Shouldn't be too long until we get there." Harry answered.

After a moment or two we found Ron and his clearing. Leon pulled the wagon to a stop and the others stopped behind us. There were four wagons in total, three for the members and one that held all of the equipment. Everybody climbed out of the wagons and set off to do their jobs for setting up the camp. I joined Raphael, a man who was much shorter than me, and his twin brother, Darwin, who towered over me, to gather water from the stream. Luna had gone to help gather firewood, and the boys had begun putting the tents together. Everybody moved together like a well-constructed mill house and soon the camp was fully prepared. Georgio, a well-built bald man who rarely wore a shirt lit the fire in a very unique way, he blew the fire at the large pile of dry wood.

Luna had mentioned before that everybody had their own skills which is what made them so successful. Georgio was able to blow fire by consuming a liquid and holding a small flame in front of his face, how he got the flame to begin with was a mystery to all. What attracted people to the duo of Raphael and Darwin was the fact that they were in fact twins, you could tell because everything about them, except their size, was exactly the same. Luna told futures by reading palms and cards; Melvin a man the age and size of my oldest brother but with dark purple hair, tamed the horses that pulled the wagons to do beautiful tricks, then there were Cho and Lavender, Luna told me they can bend and contort their bodies into impossible looking positions.

Then there were those were people who either lacked talent or chose to not perform, but were needed to help with the performances. Ron and Harry, for example, helped set everything up and get the word around that they had arrived, Mama Nella handled the job requests, as well as helped with the cooking, and there was Margwen, Melvin's wife. Margwen, who couldn't have been too much older than me, had one child, a little boy with his father's hair but his mother's large green eyes, and was very noticeably pregnant with another.

I felt a tug on my sleeve that woke me from my thoughts. I looked over and found the big green eyes that I had just been thinking about staring at me.

"My mama told me to get chu." He whispered to me, looking at his feet.

"Did she now?" I asked turning my body towards him. "Well I don't wanna get lost trying to find her. Do you think you can help me out?" He flicked his eyes up to me and nodded. I climbed to my feet and offered him my hand. He stuck is little hand into mine and led me to the back of the third wagon where Margwen was sitting with her eyes shut and her hand rested over her large stomach.

"Are you alright?" I asked her quickly jumping to her side. "Do you want me to call Mama Nella?"

"No, no I'm fine. The baby is just trying out some of the moves Lavender and Cho were practicing earlier. It'll want to come out soon and show us all soon though." She said smiling and sliding out of her seat. "I see Louy was able to find you alright."

"Yes, and he was a big help. Made sure that I got here and didn't get lost." I said smiling at the child hiding behind his mother. He smiled back at me then ran to where his father was seated in the circle.

"So these might be a little big, but I tried to take them in so that they a fit a little better. But they should work nicely." Margwen said as she handed me a bundle of clothing. I looked down at the clothing and back at the women in front of me.

"I can't accept these." I said stunned.

"Oh yes you can. It isn't much, but it is better than what you are wearing now. You look like a farmhand that has just went through a yearlong famine. I can't let you walk around like that. Besides if you say no I may go into labor from the disappointment." Oh the guilt trip. I looked down at the clothing I was currently wearing. It was nothing much, just old clothing that was once my brothers, I had taken in the pants so that they would stay around me, but everything else just seemed to hang freely. _It would be nice to wear something fit for once. _Seeming to sense me giving in the women took me by the shoulders and guided me so that I was behind the wagon. "Now try them on and I can adjust the size from there."

The women waddled back to the front of the wagon to give me some privacy and I was once again by myself. I laid the clothes out on the ground and took in the material. She may have said it wasn't much, but it was more than I could have asked for. Made out of cotton the pieces matched what the others could be seen wearing, simple black pants and shirt, but compared to the gray and dirty rags I was wearing it could be silk. I undressed and laid my clothing in heap next to my new wardrobe. I sat there and looked at it for a moment then quickly became aware of the fact that I was standing in the open nude, not knowing what could be around me. Quickly I pulled on the new set and was surprised. _She is good, this fits perfectly, and it feels amazing. _I laced up my boots, like I had done a few nights earlier when I decided to leave the only place I had called home, and walked around the wagon to the people circled around the large fire, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

Once they saw me they grew quiet. I looked for Luna and walk toward her and claimed the empty ground beside between her and Harry. They were both smiling at each other, _they are acting weird, I mean all I did was change. _

"So Hermione right?" Darwin asked from across the circle.

"Yes." I responded.

"I was wondering, were you staying with us until we reached the Capital?" It was Raphael who spoke up this time, I could swear that they held one mind. I looked around at the circle. I hadn't known these people for more than a couple days and even then I didn't know them much. Yet there had to be a reason that I felt so connected to everyone as if I had known them my entire life. They had welcomed me so willingly without a question of my past or what I wanted. I had surprised myself by accepting the offer to climb abroad the wagon, but for some reason I wasn't surprised this time.

"Well, I've always wanted to see the Capital. I guess you guys are stuck with me."


	5. New Addition

There was screaming, very loud and constant screaming, and nothing I could say would may Ron be quiet. Two days from the Capital and we were packing up the camp, everybody doing their individual jobs. This time Ron and I were helping Margwen and Mama Nella pack everything up while the others tended to the horses and gathered food and water for the trip. Just as we were putting the final tent away Margwen informed us that her water had broken. Ron, of course, wasn't sure what she meant and after we explained he started screaming.

"Ronald if you don't stop yelling and take that tent out I am going to slap you!" Mama Nella yelled grabbing ahold of Ron and shoving him toward the wagon. The red head quickly shut his mouth and hurried to do as he was told. "Hermione I'm going to go and get everything ready, I need you to watch over Margwen here, yell if anything happens." I turned to see Margwen leaning against a tree with her eyes tightly closed and Louy beside her holding onto her skirt and looking overly confused.

"Louy how is your mama doing?" I asked walking over to the pair. The little boy turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"Is mama going to be ok?" He asked me. Margwen, with what I'm guessing was a contraction passed, looked down at her son.

"Of course I am honey, your little sibling is just eager to meet you." I bent down and looked at the child.

"Yes sir she is going to better than ok, but we are going to need your help. Go make sure Ron is putting the tent up correctly, ok?" The boy nodded and ran off to where Ron was setting up the tent. I stepped closer to laboring women and took her hand. "How bad are they?" The midwife would always ask my mother that when she was in labor, in fact being the only other female in house I had begun learning about the aspects of child breathe since I could speak in complete sentences.

"Not as bad as when I had Louy, but I know for sure that it's going to be here soon. I hope Melvin gets back quickly." Margwen said, she winced from pain and shut her eyes tightly again. I pressed my hand against her forehead and then checked the pulse in her neck. She was doing great, better than I have seen before.

"You're doing great Gwen, let's start heading over to the tent, Ron should almost have it finished by now."

"Thanks dear, I don't know what I would do without you here." As we headed over Mama Nella met us halfway there and helped me get the woman the rest of the way.

Once inside we sent Ron and Louy off to find Melvin while we got to work with Margwen. Over the last couple days I had grown closer to everybody at the camp, but I had been closest with Gwen and Luna, I had tried with Lavender and Cho but when they weren't practicing they were busy with flirting with Ron and Harry. The three of us naturally clicked and it was easy to get along with them. In fact they were the only two that knew why I had left, and they had told me. Luna never really had a family and joined when the troupe came through the town she was staying in and Margwen had fallen in love, a love her family couldn't accept, She had been an upper-class individual but her love was a stable boy, but now he was the father of her soon to be two children.

This woman, apparently blessed with simple pregnancy and labor, was soon holding a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Already you could tell she was going to look exactly like her mother. Gwen looked down and smiled at the crying child and looked up at me. "Would you like to hold her? It would give us a chance to get everything situated." I just nodded and let the women place the baby, crying and wrapped in a white cloth to me, and left to sit by the fire.

"Now you are going to have to stop all of that wailing darling." I whispered to the little girl, slowly rocking her. I began humming to her and sang the song my mother use to always sing to us as children. "Go to sleep my baby, close your pretty eyes. Angels up above you, watching very closely from the sky. Great big moon is shining, stars begin to peep  
>Time for little pick ninnies to go to sleep." Soon the baby had stopped crying and slowly began to fall to sleep. When I looked up I saw the rest of the troupe smiling at me. Melvin stepped forward and I handed him his daughter.<p>

"Melvin, Louy you can come on in now." Mama Nella called from the opening of the tent. When the small family disappeared behind the fabric Luna sat beside me.

"That was beautiful Hermione." She said laying her head on my shoulder. I felt myself blush.

"Yea Hermione," Raphael chimed in. "I thought you said that you didn't have a talent."

"Well I never thought of it as a talent, I just like to sing."

"Everybody!" Melvin called stepping out of the tent, his daughter in his arms and son on his leg. "We decided on a name. I would like you all to meet Aileen." That started the celebration.

In a couple days we were back on the road, still a couple days earlier then the scheduled performance day.

-Draco's POV—

Everybody around me seemed to constantly be on their guard, every time I walked into a room they jumped to explain why the rugs have changed or why the curtains weren't hung up, and every time I found myself explaining again that I was fine with any changes they made and that it didn't really concern me. 'Why of course it concerns you my lord,' the now ever present Cortez would chime in 'it is your wedding.' I'm really missing the time when the butler was stuck primarily with my father instead of hovering around me. _A wedding I didn't agree to so I don't care what really happens during it. _

"Draco my man, it's about time I've seen that ugly grin of yours!" A familiar voice called from behind me. I knew who it was instantly, even if I haven't seen the man in the better part of a year. I turned to see my best friend coming at me with open arms.

"Blaise Zabini, I wasn't aware that they allowed snakes in my home." I said embracing the man. Never have I been more excited to see somebody, he had left months ago in order to set up some trade ports in the far east with his father. "How are the dunes?"

"Crawling with thieves and easy women, some of which are the same thing. But those tales can wait, I have heard that I missed much while I was gone."

"Well yeah I guess you have, let's get some drinks and we can catch up on everything. Cortez, bring drinks to the balcony, will you?" I guided my friend to the upstairs balcony, a point where you can see all of the garden, and everybody in the garden trying to make sure that each petal is perfection. "Now where should I begin?"

The rest of the day was spent in conversation. I told him about my 'betrothed' and how my father was hoping to create a 'peaceful and profitable' relationship with her neighboring kingdom. I went on to describe her immense beauty but rotten attitude which sent him into a series of laughs, something about every shiny apple being sour. The wedding itself was at the front of everyone's minds, being a little over a week away had them all stressed that nothing was quite right. "Cortez keeps saying that my lack of enthusiasm is not contributing anything positive."

Safe to say that the life that Blaise has been living is one that is more interesting than mine. He was a part of a wealthy trading family which helps connect merchants in different lands, acting as a middle man, along with supplying guards to keep the travelers safe, all for a modest profit. Blaise had picked up his father's ability with words and could win any business man, ruler, or women over quickly, and he was opening more doors than was imagined. The current trip he had taken was to a land in the far east that was covered in sand, known as the Catarophes. Known for their valuable pearls, having them as a trading partner would be very profitable to the Zabinis.

"You should see it, Draco, when the sun rises above the dunes, it's as if the sand is gold. I don't know if I ever seen such a beautiful sight in all of my travels." His eyes held a shimmer about them and an age that goes beyond the 20 years we have lived, or at least one of us has lived.

"I do envy you friend. I don't believe I'll ever get beyond the boundaries of this, especially after the wedding." I told him taking a sip from the fresh drinks that were delivered to us. The farthest I have ever been has been to the boundary of the Capital, and that was just to wish my closest friend luck on his journey.

"That is if you get married." Blaise held my eyes this time. _Is he suggesting I run?_

"My lord! My lord!" A maid yelled running out onto the balcony, preventing me from questioning my friend.

"What is it?" I asked standing from my chair.

"Cortez wants you immediately. He says the performers are here and he wants your approval." _Of course, back to work. _


	6. A Chance Meeting

The Capital was surrounded by huge walls that seemed to touch the sky. The road that led straight into the city ran under an archway that separated the bustling of town the quiet of the forest. We set up our camp right outside of the walls, in a clear patch where we couldn't be seen from the road.

"Oh please let us go Big Mama." I heard Harry cry as he followed Mama Nella back into our camp. "Everything is set up already, we have wood, water, and there is food right on the other side of the wall when we need it. Just give us a chance to experience the city and then we will come back and we can spend the rest of the time practicing." The conversation drew the eyes of everyone in the camp, everyone watching the face of the older women we all accept as the leader.

"Fine you can go. But we are meeting with the prince and his court tomorrow morning, so I don't want to hear of any trouble being caused. You have until the sun goes down." The woman's response set the camp in cheers. Luna and I jumped up from where we were sitting beside the fireplace to meet Ron and Harry.

"Where should we go first? A pub, a bakery? There are so many of each here how will we ever decide?" Ron asked looking around at us.

"Remember what happened the last time we followed your lead Ronald?" Luna asked him gently. The red head put his head down looking defeated. "Besides, Mione has never been here, we should cover the sights first, and then we can start shopping." The three of us nodded and headed toward the arch.

The city was larger than I could have ever imagined. The streets were lined with rows of businesses, most of which with housing above them. The smell of freshly baked bread mixed with fresh flowers and perfumes in the air. The streets themselves were packed with people, some yelling above the crowd, trying to sell their wares to as many members of the crowd as possible; others were just trying to push their ways to through the sea of people back to homes with what they had bought already this day. Everyone seemed to be dressed in the finest linens, many wearing fancy jewels on fingers and around their necks, clothing that I have never seen before. This defiantly was not the kind of city that a person like me, a little farm girl from what may be one of the smallest villages in the kingdom, in fact I wasn't long until I got completely lost. I was following closely behind my three companions who were explaining something about the history with the city when somebody holding a cage with a chicken in it ran into my side. The force spun me around and sent me to the ground. By the time I stood up there was no sign of my friends. _We were heading straight, right? If I head that way I'm sure I'll see Ron's' hair._

I pushed my way through the crowd of people in the way that I thought they had headed, hoping to see a burst of bright colored hair in the distance, but I hadn't seen anything. I kept pushing and taking whatever turn felt right, probably wasn't the best idea but I was always told to think with my gut. The buildings around me seemed to get taller and more elaborate the more I made my way through the maze of streets. Finally the buildings opened up and I stumbled into what must have been a small park, a few trees and benches surrounded a small pond. _Well they said they wanted to go sight-seeing, maybe they'll end up here. _I decided to walk around the path that circled the pond and sit at the nearest bench I found.

"Thanks for helping me slip away. Cortez was beginning to drive me crazy." I heard a voice say, it sounded like it came from the opposite direction from where I entered from.

"Anytime man. But you'll have to go back and finish it eventually." Another voice answered. Just as the sentence was finished the pair turned a corner and began to walk towards me. The two men were beautiful to say the least. One was tall with beautiful brown skin and soft face, his hair was black and cut short, his clothing seemed to be made of the best silk and demanded attention. The other was a bit shorter than the other, his skin was very pale and his blonde hair hung to just below his ears, his clothes were a lot more subtle, like something a person would wear if they were going on a ride. Both walked with an air of authority about them. _Maybe they know how I can get back to camp._

"Excuse me." I said standing up from my place on the bench as they grew closer. My sudden appearance made them stop in their tracks and look at each other. "Sorry to interrupt, I'm just a little lost."

"Excuse me?" The blonde man asked he seemed completely taken aback.

"You're not from around here are you?" The other asked.

"No, I'm not. Is it really that obvious? This is actually the first time I've left my village." I said smiling.

"Well my name is Blaise and my friend here is Draco. What can we help you with?" The second man said stepping forward and placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I'm Hermione." I mentioned. "I was hoping you could just give me some directions, everybody is crazy out there. Is it always this busy?"

"No but the prince is getting married soon. It has brought a lot more people here and they are trying to make everything ready." The man who I was told was Draco said. Blaise was about to respond when a small man came running up the path.

"Mr. Zabini, Mr. Zabini! Your father is looking for you!" The man called.

"Well it looks like I am being summoned." Blaise said. "Don't worry my lady, Draco here will be able to help you." The man turned and walked away with extreme grace. I turned to the man who was left to find him looking me up and down.

"Do you think you can help me?" I asked, pulling him out of his train of thought.

"Where did you need to go?" He asked, looking at me in the eye. He had amazing eyes, they were silver and seemed to dance around with whatever thoughts were in his head.

"I need to get to the entrance, there is camp right outside." I said.

"Well with how busy everything is, and this being the first time you have visited the city, you'll probably just get lost again. Follow me." Draco started walking down the pathway leaving me to have to run and catch up to his long strides. The beginning of the walk commenced in silence as he led me down a back street that was almost bare of people.

"How long have you lived in the Capital?" I asked. He had finally slowed his steps down enough for me to walk beside him.

"My entire life. I have never even been far from the walls." He said, his head angled up to look at the top of the wall, towering high and casting a shadow over the area we were currently walking.

"You should leave." I said. This made him stop in his tracks and give me the weirdest look that I have seen. "I'm just saying that I had never left my home village before either. Now I'm traveling around with the best group of people I could ever ask for and I could never be happier. Now if you are completely happy here you should stay, but if a part of you is wondering what is happening outside of those walls, try leaving them." Draco stood there quietly as if thinking for a second and then he smiled at me and my heart went crazy.

"I'll keep that in mind." The rest of the walk was spent with small talk about my village and about what he knows about the Capital, which is a lot. He was able to tell me about all of the alleyways, hiding spots, vantage points, and places to go if I managed to get lost again. We arrived at the archway as the sun was about to disappear from the sky. _I didn't know I had wondered so far in. _

"Well here is you destination my lady." Draco said turning so his back was facing the giant arch.

"Why thank you good sir." I said with a slight curtsey. He chuckled as I stood back up straight which in turn made me laugh.

"May you have a lovely night, and may we meet again." I lightly pulled my hand to meet his face and planted a kiss on it before walking away. My hand felt as if it had been struck by lightning and then stung with a thousand bees. I walked back to the camp with my hand clutched to my chest.

-Draco's POV—

I made my way back to the castle in a daze, I don't even remember half of the walk. Once I arrived I made my way back to my chamber, ignoring all questions that were yelled at me by Cortez. As I laid in bed I couldn't think of anything except the girl. She was absolutely beautiful. The clothing she wore clung to her and showed of her curves, her brown curls hung low and framed her face, and her eyes, big and green, held dreams and compassion. Never has anybody been so open and honest with me, save for Blaise of course, and especially not a woman. Her laugh was beautiful and she was easy to talk to. And when I touched her. My hand still felt the palm of hers, small and oddly callused, and my lips still felt the soft skin that was on the other side. I wanted to see her again. _I need to see her again. _

-Hermione's POV—

The morning started early, everybody getting up and making sure everything was right to meet the prince. We all left the camp and walked together toward the court.

"Stay close Hermione." Harry said looping his arm through mine. "We wouldn't want you getting lost again. I laid my head on his shoulder as we walked, I hadn't slept much that night, I couldn't stop thinking about when I would be able to see Draco again.

We reached the court and were directed to the bottom of the steps, the prince would be greeting us shortly. Our arrival had brought the attention of many members of the town, bringing them the circle around to watch what was happening, apparently the reputation of the troupe preceded us. Suddenly a man was standing at the top of the stair to the castle and all of the talking ended.

"May I introduce Prince Draco of the Western Mountains." _Draco. Prince Draco? It can't be. _When the man walked out I lost my breath. It was him, except in much more royal clothing. He looked down the steps and our eyes met, he looked as surprised as me. _Oh my gosh, I told the prince that he should leave his city, that he should just get up in go. And he kissed me, oh no. _And then it hit me and I could feel my heart weaken. _He's engaged to be married, and we're supposed to perform for his reception. _


End file.
